


Thunderstorms

by HollsteinFF



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollsteinFF/pseuds/HollsteinFF
Summary: Claire enjoys the peace the Arcadia offers. No matter how brief it may be. Alice - just enjoys Claire.





	Thunderstorms

Claire Redfield sat on the bow of the Arcadia staring out across the dark water. Every few minutes, the blackness lit up with a brilliant display of electricity sparking in great spiderwebs across the sky. The warm, salty ocean air danced across her face as she took another drag from her cigarette.

How long would this last?

This brief bout of peace she had found in amidst the chaos that Umbrella had brought upon the world. _Nothing lasts forever…_

The memories from the past few years tickled the edges of her mind, but she pushed them away, unwilling to let this brief repose be taken for granted. She took another drag from the cigarette.

The ocean stretched on for miles. The sky was an angry blackish purple a few miles to the west, but right above her, she could stare at the Earth’s ceiling and get lost in the countless stars that twinkled overhead.

She flicked her ashes over the railing and watched as the wind caught them, mixing them with the smoke as she exhaled. It curled into the night, disappearing in the darkness. She wished she were smoke. Dissolving into the air, floating away from this place.

She heard footsteps behind her and it wasn’t long before a warm, hard body was pressed against her back. “Have you always had a thing for thunderstorms?”

She smiled, smoke curling through her teeth and out the corners of her parted lips. “Maybe just a recent appreciation. It reminds me of all the things I used to take for granted.”

Alice’s arms wrapped around her waist, cool hands slipping under the fabric of her shirt, seeking the warmth of her skin.

Claire shivered.

“It’s hard to believe Umbrella is finally gone,” Alice whispered into her ear. “I’m not even really sure what to do with my life now.” The older woman’s arms tightened around her waist.

Claire smiled again. “I can’t think of a few things,” she said suggestively.

Alice chuckled. “Claire Redfield. Woman. Scholar. Closet nymphomaniac.”

Claire laughed. The sound was unbridled and out of place against the quiet night. “Who knew you had a comedian inside of you?”

“You’re a comedian?”

Claire shook her head at the woman. “I’m not inside of you…at the moment.”

Alice’s body shook with silent laughter. “You’re always inside of me,” she said softly. “There’s more of you in here than there is of me these days. You’re everything. You take over every thought. Every dream. You’re the reason for every smile. The comfort for every pain. You’re life and without you…there’d be no me.”

Claire shuddered. Her body overcome by the emotions that Alice’s words had stirred inside of her.

Alice reached up and took the cigarette from Claire’s mouth. She took a long drag, then handed it back to Claire, exhaling. Claire was briefly surrounded by a cloud of smoke as Alice leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the redhead’s earlobe.

A soft moan escaped the younger woman and she turned slightly in the circle of Alice’s arms so she could see her face. “I love you, Alice. You know that right?”

The brunette smiled. A loud crack of thunder startled them both. The sky was painted with a bluish white flash of color that flickered for a few seconds before fading back into blackness. Alice took the cigarette again, inhaling the last of the bittersweet smoke. She flicked the butt over the railing and the two watched as it sailed down meeting its watery grave. The orange embers quickly dying out as it hit the surf.

“Come on, Redfield. Our bed is cold without you…”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me here:
> 
> HollsteinFF  
> @H0llst3inFF  
> http://hollsteinFF.tumblr.com


End file.
